Premonition
by Vaguefuture
Summary: AU. Luffy always thought that he can be with Nami forever but a certain incident changed his views. "It must be my mind playing tricks...Certainly, it won't happen...right?"
1. Chapter 1: An Everlasting Love,

_**~ Chapter One: An Everlasting Love ~**_

Light peeked through the spaces of the window which the thick blue curtains failed to cover. The sun gave no mercy to the occupants of the bedroom when it shone right through their eyelids. The alarm clock cooperated with the sun and it gave a loud beeping noise as it says, '7:30'

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

One of the occupants of the bed, a young female with shoulder-length, ginger-color hair, round face and slim sexy body that her orange-overall pajamas traced, groaned as she moved to the other side of the bed, away from the noise. She cracked an eye open, revealing hazel orb. She was getting annoyed by the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the other end of the bed. She turned around to the other occupant, put a hand on the other occupant's chest and nudged him.

The other occupant, a young male with short, unkempt, jet-black hair, round face and petite yet lean body, gave a grunt in response. He was wearing dark-blue-over all pajamas with moons and stars drawings on them. He groggily opened his eyes, revealing obsidian orbs and making the crescent scar under his left eye move.

"What?" he tiredly asked, facing the female and rubbing an eye like a child

"The alarm, it's getting annoying" she responded with the same tired voice as the male's

Understanding what she meant, he raised a hand, without turning to face the alarm clock behind him, grabbed it and threw it across the room. The poor alarm clock hit the wall beside the curtained window and shattered. It dropped to the marbled floor and scattered its pieces on it.

Upon hearing the noise, the young female's eyes shot open as she jerked to sit up on the bed. She looked at the remains of the alarm clock with exasperation. She glared at the young male as he started sitting up too. He gazed at her with confusion and tilted his head. The female bonk him in the head.

"What the heck, Luffy!" the female shouted at the top of her voice

The male, Luffy, aided his injured head. He frowned at the female

"What?" he asked back

"Why did you do that for! That clock was _expensive_!" she shouted, hands balling into a fist again and emphasizing 'expensive'

"But Nami, you said it was getting annoying so I shut it up" he reasoned, confusion etching on his features

The female, Nami, trembled in anger for a while. She, then, released her breath in a sighed. She face-palmed and shook her head in disbelief

"What possessed me to date you?" she muttered

Luffy leaned closer to try and hear her murmurs but failed. Then, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind like he was forgetting something important

"Hm?" he asked

"I give up" she said with exasperation. She pointed her index finger on the remains of the clock. "And you're cleaning that up"

With that, she untangled herself from the blanket and stood up. Luffy watched her curiously. She stretched her hands while yawning then, walked towards the oak door at the left, entered it and closed it. Running water could be heard after a few seconds

Luffy rubbed both of his eyes to stave off the remaining sleep in his system. He yawned as he stood up and walked towards the oak door across the bed, swaying and almost tripping as he did so. He turned the knob; left it wide opened and went to get the broom.

When he was already returning, the sound of running water stopped. Then, the nagging feeling came back. He frowned, trying to remember what he forgot. His head started aching when he thought too much. Moments later, when he reached the room's door-frame, he finally remembered.

Nami was seated on the bed, holding a rectangular red box that fit in both of her hands. She was smiling brightly at him as she greets;

"Happy Anniversary!"

Luffy dropped the broom as he pounded his fist on his palm in realization. He grinned widely upon remembering.

"So that was what I was forgetting"

Nami's smile disappeared as she groaned. She dropped her gift on the bed and rested her head on her hands, covering her face. Luffy's grin disappeared with hers as he immediately jumped on the bed, sitting beside her. Luffy leaned down to see Nami's expression. Then, he heard a sobbed coming from Nami's lips. He did what every guy in the situation would do; he panicked. And so, a look of worry and concern was plastered on his face, head snapping around to see what can help. Nami removed the hands from her face and turn her head up to Luffy

"You forgot our anniversary!" she cried out

Upon seeing Nami tear-stricken face, Luffy immediately started thinking (though it hurts his head) . He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, thinking of what to say but no sound came through. Nami, seeing his reaction, bawled more and started harmlessly pounding his chest.

"Stupid, idiot, jerk, moron..." the insults continued as the pounding fastened in pace

Luffy held his hands up, as if someone was pointing a gun at him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" his chanting continued as did Nami's

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He grabbed Nami's shoulders to cease the pounding. Nami, taken aback by the sudden movement, paused, face still wet with tears. Luffy looked Nami in the eyes and Nami froze at his stare.

"I'm really sorry, Nami. I'm an idiot, I'm a jerk, I'm stupid, I'm a moron and call me what you like. It's my fault. I know I don't deserve you and I know that I'm blessed to even have you in my sight." Nami's face flushed at his statement. "I'm trying my best so I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to dinner at your favorite restaurant. You can order what you want" Luffy practically said in one breath which left him panting after

Nami stayed quiet, blushing, for a few moments. She was frozen with shock since her favorite restaurant was expensive and they rarely go there. She wiped her tears away while Luffy waited for her reaction. She turned her head away to hide her blush.

"F-Fine! But you're paying!" she exclaimed, trying to sound stern

With that she got out of bed and walked towards another door to the right. She opened it, revealing different sets of clothing, shoes and other accessories. She started stripping, ignoring Luffy who looked the other way, cheeks red.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

_Well, that went well_, the thought crossed his mind

Curiously, he grabbed the box that the other was holding a while ago. It was his lover's gift to him. Thinking this, a big grin made its way through his face. He carefully propped it open, excitement overcoming him. Red came into his sight.

Luffy blinked, wondering what it was. He removed it from the container, feeling its soft and silky texture. It was piece of cloth. He held it with both hands and stretched it. It was shaped like a rubber band

Nami, now dress in a formal light-brown suit over a dark-blue strapped blouse and a matching skirt that reached her knees, came towards Luffy as he held out her gift.

"It's a head band" she answered the unspoken question

Luffy cocked his head towards her, confusion on his face. Nami snatched it from his hands, placed a hand on his chin and tilt his head upwards

"You said your hopelessly messy hair always gets in the way when you work so I bought it" she explained while demonstrating how to use it.

She slipped the head band down through Luffy's head and rested it on his neck. Then, she arranged some of the hair-strands so it was above it. Finally, she slipped it upwards, through his face and dropped it to rest on his upper forehead. Though his hair are sticking up in different place, not even a strand was on his face. Luffy watched her intently as she demonstrated. He rolled his pupils up, attempting to see the head band.

"There" Nami finished, flashing a smile.

Luffy glomped at her which made her temporarily lose balance. She swayed but quickly regained her footing. She quirked an eyebrow at the head the was on her shoulder and put his knuckles on his hips.

"Thanks, Nami. I'll treasure it!"

Nami blushed yet again and she was grateful that Luffy can't see her face. She started prying Luffy 's arms that was around her shoulders

"A-Anyway, you s-should get dress. You'll be late for work" Nami stuttered and hurriedly walked away. Then, she paused at the doorway. "And clean up that mess!" she added while gazing down at the remains of the alarm clock.

Luffy watched her walk away. He grinned as he removed the red head band from his head. He stretched his other hand to grab another object on top of the nightstand. It was an old worn-out straw-hat. He slipped the red head band on the base of the semi-circle of the hat. He gave a tentative tug and it still stayed on. Satisfied, he held it out in the air.

"Perfect!"

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_

Thank you for reading Chapter 1!

Another nonsense story for me! Sorry about the adjectives and stuff. I'm not good at describing things. Please tell me if there are any misspelled words or wrong grammars. Also, sorry about the corny line that Luffy said. I just can't think of a better line *scratches cheek sheepishly*. If you have a suggestion please do tell so I can immediately change it.

I only based this on a movie I watched since I am not that creative but I will create my own version of it. It's such a romantic love story *fangirl squeal*!

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Readers, I have a favor to ask of you. I have a vague outline of the plot so I haven't plan all of it.

Could you guys suggest a job suited for Luffy? No matter how much I rack my brain, nothing came to mind. Nami is working as a reporter (which will be essential to later chapters). Luffy isn't her co-worker so he'll need a different job. I just can't imagine Luffy working unless he enjoys it. He needs a job that doesn't need thinking and only manual labor. Please suggest!

Oh, and I'm not good at writing romance and fluff so please, please suggest scenes. I'm begging you since I'm a hopeless writer. I don't really have confidence in my stories so please tell me if I should just discontinue it.

*starts reciting a poem dramatically*

**~My bare feelings, to you I hand**

**And I don't want you to misunderstand**

**For it causes war and deepens the hatred**

**So, I value the thoughts in your head**

**All I ask is for you to let them bare**

**Since feelings are the only things we can share**

**Even if we are miles apart**

**Your comments are things I take to heart~**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends One Could Have

Thank you for the reviews! Now, here's my response to them;

**Lunanite: **I'm really glad you liked the story! I hope you keep being interested because there's a twist in the story I'll like all you to see. Yeah, it's hard to think of a job for him. Don't worry; I have no intention of making Luffy a wrestler. I don't think it will suit Luffy (because whenever I think of wrestlers, all I imagine are muscular and big guys). A racer does sound good but I need something with more time and regular but thank you for the suggestion! Thanks for reviewing!

**abbylee95: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it! It's a little bit longer than the last one though. Thanks for reviewing!

**MyWonderLand209: **I hope you keep being interested! There's a big twist in the story that I'd like to show you guys. Yeah, Luffy's dumb yet sweet attitude is so cute! That's it! A fireman! It's the right job! Thanks for the suggestion! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, here's chapter two! I tried to put lots of fluffs and stuff so it might not make sense. Enjoy~!

_**~ Chapter Two: Best Friends One Could Have ~**_

Nami locked the door to their front door. She descended the steps of the small stair on the front as she slung her red purse over her shoulder. Luffy, who was now dressed in a comfortable-looking red shirt and light-blue jeans, waited for her while fiddling with the big black bag over his shoulder to make it comfortable to carry. His straw-hat, now with the additional red band, dangle from his neck. As Nami came beside him, he started walking with her

They had no car and empty taxis rarely passed by. They had no choice but to walk to Nami's workplace where Luffy could catch a taxi. Nami's workplace was just a couple of blocks away so they could be there on time.

People increased, cars roared, and buildings got taller as they walked in comfortable silence. While Luffy thinks it's comfortable, Nami hadn't even paid attention to the surroundings and just kept glancing at the black bag Luffy was carrying. Curiosity was eating her. Luffy never needed to bring anything in his work. His uniform and everything he needed for it was in his workplace already.

Finally, Nami couldn't take it anymore. She pointed her index finger to the bag and gazed at Luffy as she asked;

"What is in that bag?" with slight annoyance and irritation in her voice

Luffy glanced down at the bag, then, settle his gaze on Nami.

"Robin asked me to buy these things for her. She said you guys need it" Luffy answered, face scrunched up in confusion that Nami didn't know

Nami released an 'Ah', finally understanding.

_Robin-nee-san did tell me something like that but she never told me it was Luffy whom she asked _

Suddenly, that thought triggered turmoil in Nami like a switch. Why Luffy? She had many slaves of men that she had captured because of her mature beauty. Not that she was saying that Luffy was one of them. She very well knew Luffy did it out of kindness. But why Luffy? There were many others she can ask!

Plagued by these thoughts, Nami barely noticed a blur of brown at the corner of her eyes. Her reflexes made her dodge, bumping with Luffy which made him yelp. Nami successfully dodged the paper cup that was thrown at the garbage can behind her but not the cold coffee that was in it.

Her clothes were safe but her whole right cheek and plenty strands of hair there took its stead. She glared hatefully at the occupants of the passing motorcycle that had thrown the cup without even decreasing speed.

"Geeze!" she exclaimed, gaining the attention of a couple passerby.

Luffy blinked, analyzing what just happened. Then, it clicked. As Nami reached out for her handkerchief in her pocket, she felt a hot breath on her face. She froze midway as she saw Luffy leaning down on her. Thinking he was going to kiss her and her mind frozen with shock, the only thing she can do was shut her eyelids tightly.

Then, she felt nothing on her lips but instead, she felt a tongue snaked on her wet right cheek. She opened her eyes, seeing as Luffy pulled back.

"Mm-mm" he hummed while playing with his tongue. "You taste like Starbucks" he said directly with a big grin on his face

Nami's reaction was imminent. She felt her face heat up as she unconsciously touched her right cheek while still looking at Luffy. Housewives and other women on the neighborhood who saw this paused in their steps and gazed at the couple. Some 'tsked' as they continue their way

"Youngsters these days" they murmured

This knocked Nami out of her stupor

"Stupid! Don't do that in public" she harshly whispered. "And I still haven't forgiven you for forgetting our anniversary so don't act so clingy with me!" she exclaimed in one breathe while walking ahead of Luffy, trying to get away from the scrutinizing gazes

Luffy's grin disappeared, replaced with a horrified look, as he chased after Nami.

"I said I was sorry! And I am taking you to that restaurant so forgive me already!" he pouted

They reached the building where a big "Cocoyashi Channel Station" was openly displayed. Nami turned to Luffy

"I'll carry that and give it to Robin. You should go now or you'll be late again" Nami offered as she reached out to grab the strap of the bag

Luffy backed away to get it out of Nami's grasp. She, meanwhile, paused and looked at him suspiciously. He shook his head

"I'll give it to her myself. It's a little bit heavy" he declined

They entered the building and Nami's mind was once again in havoc. After being checked by the guards and talking to the front desk, they headed for the elevator. Nami's body was in automatic while her mind was switching from one thought to another.

Why wouldn't Luffy let her carry the bag? Why did he insist on personally giving Robin-nee-san the bag? Did he want to see her? No, no, the bag must be really heavy and Luffy didn't want to burden her. That must be it . . . right?

_DING_

The sound snapped Nami out of her musings. That was the sound of the elevator opening as they reach the eighteenth floor where the "CocoNews" was currently working in.

"Nami?" Luffy called out, worry etched on his face

Nami was still in the elevator with a look of daze. She immediately straightened up and left the elevator before it closes.

"Sorry" she muttered, smiling in embarrassment

They headed towards a certain room that says 'Camera Room'. Nami opened the door and came in. They were greeted by bright light coming towards ten of the thirty television screens that were lined on the wall. There were also different keyboards and many colored switches.

"Good morning, everyone" she greeted with a smile

Sitting on a chair, fiddling with varieties of keys and switches, was a tanned girl with light-violet hair that was pulled up by a red ribbon and barely reached her neck. She has a heart-shaped face, dark-green eyes and lips that were covered with light-pink lipstick. She was wearing a sleeveless blue striped shirt and black leggings. She also had a small microphone on her ear. Without even glancing at them, she greets back;

"Morning Nami, Luffy-kun"

"Oh, hi, Nojiko!" Luffy grinned

Suddenly, a blur of yellow appeared in both of their vision. A man with short blonde hair, bangs covering his left eye, kneeled down and took Nami's hand. He had a round face, sea-blue eyes, funny curly eyebrows and is wearing a black tuxedo that seems to shine with the light. And don't forget the cigarette that magically sticks to his mouth even if they were wide open as he drank in the sight of Nami's beauty. They can practically see his visible eye turn to hearts.

"I have been blessed to be in the presence of such beauty" he dramatically recited, "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Nami sweat-dropped at the man's antics. Nojiko joined Nami as she too was given the same speech. Then, Nojiko released a 'tsk', knowing fully well that the blonde was going to regret it.

"My name's Mikan Nami. I'm Nojiko's sister" she said in a way of introduction

"I should have known!" his expression was then replaced by a distressed one. "That two of you beauties should be related!" his love-struck expression came back. "I must be the luckiest guy to be working with so many gorgeous women!"

Nami chuckled nervously and looked up to Nojiko.

"New recruit?" she asked but already knows the answer

Nojiko curtly nodded, eyes still on different screens. The blonde stood up and bowed, right hand on his chest, as if he was a waiter.

"Nami-swan, I am Kuroashi Sanji. It would be a pleasure working with you" he introduced, and wiggled his curly brow

Nami was flattered at Sanji's obvious flirting. Now that the overwhelming feeling of joy had passed, Sanji was conscious of his surroundings. He could feel a glare pricking his neck painfully like needles. The room suddenly felt cold to him and a shiver run down his spine, making him feel goose bumps. He set out to find the source of his discomfort. As he felt and found the direction of the source, he turned his head to where it was; beside Nami when. . .

"Oh, Robin!" Luffy, who was quiet all this time, spoke up, ran deeper into the room, black bag in tow

Startled by the 'sudden' appearance of the young man, Sanji can't help but watched Luffy.

He approached a woman with long ebony hair that reached her waist, holding a mug of coffee. She has a heart-shaped face; bangs reached her eyebrows, blue-green eyes and lips pursed into a cunning smile. Luffy approached her and started conversing with her, inaudible to the other three

"You're a strong-willed and lucky guy, aren't you?" a female voice came out of nowhere.

Three heads, namely Nami's, Nojiko's and Sanji's, snapped at the woman. The woman had dark-red hair that was tied in a single ponytail, two sides of her head shaved and only bangs and curls remained. She had a weird hairstyle to any passerby who's looking. She had a heart-shaped face, onyx eyes and a cigarette longer than Sanji's hung from her lips.

"Bellemere-san." Sanji whispered

"Yup. You're lucky he stopped glaring just as you looked at him" Nojiko added

"I think he had Robin to thank for that" Nami interjected

Struck by the sudden realization that the three women was referring to him, he pointed a thumb to himself.

"Me?" he asked, confused

This time, however, it was Nojiko who answered

"Who else do you think he was glaring at?" she nonchalantly said, eyes trailing back to the screens.

Nami sighed as she made his way to the chair beside Nojiko, all the time watching cautiously at Robin and Luffy. She sat down and helped Nojiko with setting up. The screens were showing different reporters from different locations and the anchors at the studio. They were responsible on switching the displayed view of the studio to the view of other reporters although they can be the reporters themselves. Nami put on a small microphone on his ear and also started clicking keys. The morning news will start soon so they had to prepare.

Sanji glanced at Luffy with distaste.

"So he really was the one glaring at me." Then, a smug smile came to his lips. "Is he jealous that I got the attention of Nami-swan?"

Upon hearing the last statement, Nami's face flushed with embarrassment while Bellemere and Nojiko laughed out loud. Sanji's face turned into confusion as he stared at the laughing women

"You hear that, Nami? He's _jealous_" Nojiko teased as she elbowed Nami but both hers and Nami's eyes were still on the screen

"Zip it" Nami warned but her blushing face didn't make it terrifying

Bellemere turned to Sanji after composing herself.

"Why wouldn't he be jealous . . ." this statement brought more confusion to Sanji's face. "When you were obviously flirting with his girlfriend?"

Shocked overcame Sanji and he froze, almost dropping the cigarette on his mouth as it was wide open. His visible eye turned wide as a saucer. Seeing the expression from the corner of their eyes, Nami and Nojiko giggled and then Bellemere joined them.

"G-Girl-f-friend-d? N-Nami-s-swan is?" Sanji stuttered, pointing a finger at Nami and another at Luffy.

"Yeah, let me tell you something." Bellemere started. "You know Arlong?"

"He was the previous director here, right? I heard he was hospitalized" Sanji nodded, shock momentarily forgotten

He had heard Arlong was a jerk to the ladies so he was grateful that he was hospitalized for now. If he hadn't, he'd be glad to be the one to knock the living daylights out of him. Because of that, Bellemere, Nojiko and Nami's mother, is now the current director

"Here's the story. The day of the . . . 'accident'" she whispered like it was a secret and was unsure whether to use 'accident' as the right word. "He was talking rudely to Nami and was getting too close for comfort. Luffy happens to see this and did what he did to you earlier. And when Arlong looked behind at Luffy, Nami told us Arlong had such a horrified face, like someone with a chainsaw was going to murder him"

Sanji gulped at Bellemere's description.

"Luckily, Nami didn't look behind her at that time but she could feel the vibes released by Luffy. The next thing she knew, Arlong was running, screaming "Bloody Murder", and that's why he had fell down the stairs" Bellemere finished, a smile on her face as if it wasn't a big deal. "You're pretty lucky you didn't look directly at him"

Suddenly, the shock from before and the shock from the story hit Sanji full force. He paled, his eyes was wide as a saucer, his mouth wide open and the cigarette almost dropping .

"NANI!"

At the exclamation, Robin and Luffy's head snapped at him. Robin chuckled at Sanji's funny expression. Seeing his expression once again, the three women laughed out loud.

"What's with him?" he muttered, slightly angry for the earlier events

He looked at his wristwatch and his eyes widened as he saw the time

"Oops, I gotta go" he said, the black bag no longer in possession. "Bye, Robin"

Hearing Luffy's statement, Nami turned to him and quickly reminded him of something

"Oi, Luffy, don't forget! Seven-thirty at Baratie"

All heads snapped to the two of them, including Sanji's who hasn't overcome his shock yet. Luffy grinned at her and ran out

"I won't! Don't worry!" he shouted back, glaring one last time at Sanji.

The glare was gone in a split of a second but that was all Sanji needed to feel goose bumps again. _Touch her and you'll find your head off of your head_ was the hidden message

After he left, all eyes turn to Nami (except Sanji's), wondering what that was about. Seeing all their stares, Nami sighed as she turned back to the screens.

"I'll explain later"

_**~End of Chapter Two~**_

Thanks for reading chapter 2!

Nothing interesting happened again *sighed*. It took longer than I expected and I really had to stop there. I didn't get to introduce Luffy's co-workers. Sorry about that. I'll make the next chapter shorter (hopefully)

Well, I'm proud of my way of writing this time! Last chapter, I was really lazy in typing so it wasn't too good. I hope this was good enough. Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes or misspelled words so I can change them immediately! Please and thank you!

Is Luffy Out Of Character here? Or Nami? Sorry about it. While typing Luffy in this chapter, I just can't help but imagine my ideal boyfriend so this chapter's Luffy is based on that *laughs sheepishly*. Nami is hard to type in a love story since all she cares about is money. Please tell me on how I could improve or please suggest more fluff scenes!

I hope you read long enough to find out the big twist in the story! Oh, and about their dinner plans . . . let's just say the result will be very predictable but I hope you don't lose interest.

*starts reciting a poem dramatically*

**~My bare feelings, to you I hand**

**And I don't want you to misunderstand**

**For it causes war and deepens the hatred**

**So, I value the thoughts in your head**

**All I ask is for you to let them bare**

**Since feelings are the only things we can share**

**Even if we are miles apart**

**Your comments are things I take to heart~**


	3. Chapter 3: & Hoping the Bliss be Forever

Oh my God! I updated late! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry! The plot got blurry in mind and I can't write anymore. Maybe this is what they call 'writer's block'?

Anyways, thank you for your reviews! I was really glad to receive so many reviews!

**Lunanite: **Luffy's job was really hard to write so I only wrote few things about it. I only put emphasis on their conversations and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mitsuko-chama: **Well, here it is! I'm very sorry it took so long. Just can't get my mind straight. Thanks for the review!

**Rizzz: **Yeah, it took me about an hour to write that whole scene because it made me laugh every time I write a sentence. And don't worry, I won't turn into a jerk and he won't try to separate Luffy and Nami (though he's like the worried best friend of Nami who kicks anyone who hurts her). I reread chapter one and it does sound misleading. Luffy was just reaching out for his hat with normal length. Sorry for the misunderstanding. And the Haki . . . could be or just a super glare (I watched an episode and was really scared at Luffy's glare and that's without Haki). I really don't know what I was thinking when I added that. Thanks for the review!

**MyWonderLand209:** Thank you for your suggestion! It's perfect for Luffy. And I agree, Luffy struck me as the jealous type and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because of his attitude. Thank you for reviewing!

**xjakx: **Jealousy is the spice of a love story! Luffy struck me a jealous type and he wants to make it obvious because he's always open with his feelings. Thanks for reviewing!

**Butterfree: **Now that you mentioned it, they really trust each other too much for that. I really haven't seen it that way. But I think you could consider that scene as the feeling of insecurity. They're worried as what the other people would do to their lovers and not what their lovers would do. I don't really know. Someone dying? . . . Perhaps? Maybe? Possibly? It really depends on the reviews. Just out of curiosity, what makes you feel that way(well, besides the fact that I killed Luffy in my other story)? Thank you very much for the review!

The plot isn't really moving. And I haven't even revealed the premonition yet! I plan to end it with only six chapters but this is taking longer than I expected. I was supposed to reveal the premonition on chapter three but it's too long. Oh well.

Thank you for waiting! Enjoy~

****

_**~ Chapter Three: & Hoping the Bliss Be Forever~**_

****

"You what!" Three different pitches shrieked loudly simultaneously

Luffy flinched in his seat at their loudness. He propped up an elbow on the blue-green plastic table in front of him while his closed hand lightly supports the side of his face. His other hand tapping the cartooned juice that was half-full. He looked down in disgrace.

"Yeah, I totally forgot" he guiltily admitted then sighed at his own stupidity

"That's bad! The next thing you'll know, she's on her way out of the house" one of the three who shrieked pessimistically predicted

He was sitting on Luffy's left side, a man with long, curly, black hair that reached his neck but was kept in place by a brown-striped bandana. He has an oblong-shaped face, hazel-colored eyes, an inexplicably long nose (shaped like a hotdog), and a lithe body form. He was wearing a chocolate-colored, long-sleeved shirt and baggy dark-blue pants. He almost squeezed the canned cola in his hand in panic

"That's so un-SUPER! You're cruel, forgetting you and your girlfriend's special day! I feel sorry for her. Urgh!" another one of the three and the man sitting across from him cried out

As in, literary cried out. Tears started flowing down through his cheeks as he covered his eyes with his big arm.

He has a sky-blue hair that stand up like a wave or in better terms, it stands up like the way Elvis Presley's hair does. He has an almost triangular-shaped face, if it weren't for his three chins. A strange metal that could be interpreted as his nose could be found in the middle of his face. Those two defects were due to his accident years ago. He has light-blue colored irises while black colored pupils and under his eyes were three thick eyelashes. His upper arms were normal but his lower arms were big and had a blue star tattooed on each of them. He also had triangular shaped glasses that rested on his upper forehead. He was wearing a Hawaiin shirt that was currently unbuttoned, showing his muscular body, and only purple briefs to cover his lower half

"I'm not crying, damn it!" he denied though it was obvious

The rest ignored his routine attitude, already used to it. The last of the three was a man sitting beside the sky-blue haired guy. He has the same jet-black hair as Luffy only his was longer and reached his neck. He has a triangular-shaped face full of freckles; also had the same obsidian eyes as Luffy, and a lean build. He was wearing a black jacket over a red shirt with flames design and black shorts. After listening to the others' comments, he sighed and shook his head

"Lu, I know you're really forgetful and never pay attention but you should have remembered important details like this" he advised before taking a sipped from his canned beer on the table

Luffy turned to the man sitting on his right

The man beside him, with unusually short light-green hair that stands up like small spikes, just kept quiet the whole time. The man has a square-shaped face, and muscular build. He was wearing a simple white shirt and dark-green pants. His legs were stretched on the table, one on top of the other, his hands behind his back, head up and eyes closed

It had looked like he wasn't listening at all but Luffy knew his best friend like the back of his hand. He knew that he was listening intently but just chose not to react

"Zoro, what do you think I should do?" Luffy asked, hoping his best friend may know

The one called Zoro cracked an eye open, revealing dark-emerald colored eyes, looking at Luffy. He put his legs down from the table, faced Luffy and opened his mouth to say something when . . .

"Why are you asking him for advice?" the curly-haired man asked, suspicious

Zoro was slightly offended at the interruption but just opened his canned beer on the table and decided to let them finish. Luffy put an index finger on his chin, slightly looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"You, Usopp," he pointed his index finger to the curly-haired man, "Franky," he then switched his finger to the sky-blue-haired guy. After that he pointed his thumb at the freckled man. "And Ace-nii-san…

Slightly surprise to be called by their names, Franky and Ace snapped their heads at Luffy, listening intently on what he has to say

"Have no girlfriends whatsoever so asking you guys is useless. While, Zoro has Kuina while I have Nami." Luffy innocently explained, no harm intended

The three man's eyebrow's twitched and an angry vein popped on their foreheads. Zoro almost chocked on his beer as he released a stifled laugh while drinking. Ace balled his hand into a fist. Franky stood up, marched towards Luffy and grabbed him by his shirt, forcing Luffy to stand up. Usopp started boasting about his thousand girlfriends.

"Luffy. . ." Ace snarled, trembling with anger

"You bastard . . ." Franky growled, glaring at close proximity

"Why you!" Usopp pointed an accusing finger at Luffy. "Just so you know, I have a thousand —no— a million girlfriends but I broke up with them because I'm so loyal to Kaya . . ." Usopp continue to blabber, though no one was listening to him

Luffy frowned at his three friends' reaction, as if he said something offending.

"What? It is the truth, right? And Usopp would have Kaya but he still hasn't confessed to her or makes his move. While Franky and Ace-nii-san doesn't even have a friend who is a girl"

And that was the last straw

Zoro laughed out loud. Luffy let out a yelp as Ace glomp at him, chocking him. He struggled to get Ace out of him. When he was almost free, Ace ordered;

"Hold him!" and Usopp and Franky willingly obeyed.

Franky grabbed both of his hands and secure them behind his back. Usopp hold on to his shoulders, limiting his movements.

"Let go, you guys! Are you trying to kill me!" Luffy wheezed out, desperate for air

Ace caught his head under his arm, making him bend down. He, then, balled his other hand into a fist and gave him a noogie on top of his head, rubbing his knuckles hardly

"Ow, ow, ow. What did I do!" seeing that the other three wasn't going to give up soon, he turned to the only occupant who wasn't trying to kill him. "Zoro, help me!"

"You brought it upon yourself, idiot" Zoro didn't even looking at him and just smiled as his foolishness

"Traitor!" Luffy shouted, pouting

Just then, Franky accidentally glanced at the wall clock, saying ten o'clock. He let go of Luffy's arms

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise

Hearing his gasp, the others stopped to look at him. He wore an expression of panic as he ran towards the only television in the room which was fifteen feet off the ground and was being supported by a piece of wood nailed at a certain post. Franky reached out and turn it on

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad" he chanted, feet in the motion of jogging but not moving from his place and eyes still glued on the television.

He changed channel to channel. Ace and Usopp, momentarily forgetting their anger, approached Franky. Having been let go, Luffy knelt down while gasping and coughing, sucking much air as he needed.

"What's wrong, Franky?" Ace asked, watching Franky change the channel

"I bought a lottery ticket and the numbers are going to be shown today! If I missed it, I'll never know if I won!"

Both Ace and Usopp sighed as they shook their heads.

"The percentage of winning the lottery is so small, you…"As Ace, Usopp and Franky argued about the lottery, Luffy sat down on his previous seat, beside Zoro. They watched the trio from the corner of their eyes as they went on with their own conversation

"Anyway, what do you think?" Luffy repeated

"Don't worry about it" Zoro quickly answered

Luffy frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. Zoro, seeing his dissatisfaction, decided to explain

"I heard from Kuina that if a woman says 'I won't forgive you' or something like that while blushing means she already forgave you but is too embarrassed to say it."

"But how do you know if she's not reddening from anger?"

"Did she walk away hurriedly after that?" Zoro countered

"Yeah, it took me time to catch up." Luffy answered, wondering what that has to do with anything

"She did that to hide her blush but seeing as you noticed it, she did it unsuccessfully." Zoro finalized and took a sip from his beer.

Luffy hummed while nodding, finally understanding what he meant.

"Girls are really complicated" Luffy unconsciously murmured

"Tell me about it" Zoro added

"Ah, found it!" they heard Franky exclaimed and jumped for joy

Their heads snapped out at Franky who was taking out his lottery ticket from his pocket. He stared at it intently and gaze back the television screen where a tall man with a mike was displayed. The man was had an oblong-shaped face, black hair that follows the shape of his face, wearing heavy make-up on his face and had a weird, furry coat with two swans' head sticking out on both sides. He grinned widely as he faced the screen.

"Hello, minna-san~!" he greeted with an exaggerated accent while spinning in his place. "It's me, Bon Clay! Here to announce the numbers~!"

The crowds on the studio cheered loudly as the man called Bon Clay headed towards the lottery machine which the white balls were flying inside. At this, the four firemen had their eyes glued on the television.

The machine spat out a ball. Bon Clay immediately grabbed it before anyone could see. He looked at it intently then, spoke up.

"The first number. . ." Bon Clay paused as the sound of drums played in for the suspense. "Number Seventeen~!" he sing-song and showed the part of the ball with the figure 17.

Franky looked shock as he gazed at his ticket. Ace, Usopp and Luffy got curious as they approached Franky, looking over his shoulder to see the ticket. They scanned his ticket, looking out for what may have shock him. Then, they saw the number seventeen in it.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed at Franky's luck

"Well, Franky, it's just the first number. Don't get your hopes up" Ace adviced, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Second number is . . . number thirty-seven~!"

They looked back at Franky's number and saw again that there was a number thirty-seven.

"No way . . ." Franky uttered, still unbelieving even though he hoped to win

"Wow, you're luck is strong enough to get two numbers right" Usopp praised

"The third number is . . . number thirteen~!"

Another number on Franky's lottery ticket. Each of them got excited, seeing that the lottery ticket had all three numbers.

"Woah! Already three numbers!" Ace stated while smiling

"The fourth number is . . .twenty-eight~"

"Yata! Two more numbers to go!" Luffy exclaimed, punching out of thin air

"I think you will really win!" both Usopp and Ace cheered as Luffy gazed at the ticket, looking for the next number.

"Let's see, the next number is . . ."

"Number eight~" Bon Clay shouted as Luffy found number eight on Franky's ticket

"SUPER! Just one more!" Franky exclaimed, jumping for joy which he was joined by Luffy, Ace and Usopp

"The last must be twenty-two!" Luffy yelled at the television, as if it would affect the result

Zoro raised an eyebrow, then, shrugged. As Bon clay started speaking again, the four excited firemen suddenly quieted down, listening intently and seriously to the man.

"And the last number is . . ." the drums seems slower the last ones

They started sweating from tension as Bon Clay's lips started opening in slow motion (well, to them)

"Twenty . . ." the four nodded, hoping the next word to be two.

"T . . . . . .hree~"

Ace, Luffy, Usopp and Franky froze, looking at the television with shock. Franky unconsciously dropped the ticket. They were like statues and Zoro sighed at their reaction.

_**RING RING RING RING**_

The phone started ringing. Seeing as the others wouldn't answer it, Zoro dragged himself to the telephone. His other hand raised the receiver to his ear while the other readied the pen and paper

"Grand Line's Fire Department" he greeted with a monotonous voice

"Please help! There's a fire in Alabasta Street! The houses . . ." a panicked voice continued on rambling as Zoro heard the cackling of fire in the background.

Zoro sighed internally. Depending on the sound, it was a big fire.

"Okay, Miss, calm down and don't let anyone get near the fire until we get there." Zoro instructed as he wrote down the address

"I u-understand" with that, Zoro hung up and ran to get his orange fireproof vest and sturdy helmet that was hanging on the wall.

He was going to ran to the parking lot when he noticed that the four haven't moved a single muscle.

"Guys, there's a fire!" he shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the four stood unmoving, still looking at the television which was now playing a different program

Zoro slapped his forehead and let out a deep breath.

"We don't have time for this." He ran to the desk and hit the alarm

_****_

The sound made the four snapped out of their stupor. They gazed around as if they were asleep for a moment

"There's a fire!" Zoro repeated, louder this time for the alarm was deafening

"Why didn't you say so!" Luffy yelled, running with the others to get their vests and helmets

"You didn't have to hit the alarm!" Ace complained as he noticed his ears getting numb

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned off the alarm.

"And Franky! Put on some pants!" he shouted before running off ahead

****

_**~End of Chapter 3~**_

****

Thank you for reading Chapter 3!

Not my best writing way (so far my best is chapter 2 and Talking Doll). I'm sure there are a lot of errors here. Please point it out, if you'd be so kind to do so. I will change it immediately. Thanks for being patient with my writing!

I kinda think there's someone out of character here. I just can't point my finger on it. Is there any OOC in this chapter? Zoro was really easy to write here! (is it because he's out of character?). Monotonous and nonchalant. I actually find it funny that Zoro, of all people, HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Maybe I should have made it Usopp instead. Well, Zoro strike me as a wise person who knows what to do so I made him Luffy's advisor.

No fluff in this chapter. Sorry. Hopefully, the dinner part would be presented next chapter. Oh, and still not good with love stories so please suggest fluff scenes. Please and thank you!

*starts reciting a poem dramatically*

**~My bare feelings, to you I hand**

**And I don't want you to misunderstand**

**For it causes war and deepens the hatred**

**So, I value the thoughts in your head**

**All I ask is for you to let them bare**

**Since feelings are the only things we can share**

**Even if we are miles apart**

**Your comments are things I take to heart~**


	4. Chapter 4: This Moment will not Shatter

I can proudly say that SCHOOL is the main reason why I can't update. Projects here and there, assignments, group presentations and whatnot. Really, I wish the teachers give us a little break. But a late update is a late update so I'm really sorry. This was not really part of the plot I planned so it took a while to create. Oh and thank you for the reviews!

**Butterfree: **But you're really correct! This going to be more than 'sunshine, meat and rainbows' kind of love story. It's going to be a plain story if that happens. Yup, I'm the one who wrote the Talking Doll. I thought people would just make fun of it because it doesn't make sense but it turned out alright. And yeah, it really lacks some spice and twists but you've got a very accurate instinct. Some of the things mentioned last chapter is of great importance to the future chapters. Thank you for reviewing!

**MyWonderLand209: **I really don't trust my sense of humor so I tried my best to make it funny. I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Rizzz: **The co-workers of Luffy and Nami know each other by name and/or face but other than that, nothing. I guess you could call them acquaintances. Well, it was supposed to be six chapters but it's really taking too long so it might extend up to thirteen chapters. To tell you the truth, this story happened in only one and a half day, about 36 hours. I'm sorry; I'm really not that creative so I followed the pattern of the movie. Oh and someone dying in this story depends on you, readers and reviewers. If the majority wants a happy ending, I'll write a happy ending. Thank you for reviewing!

**whiterosetenshi: **Yeah, for once, I wonder too why Ace and Franky had no parings in the anime. Usopp has one but he never really make his move. Thanks for review!

**KissMeUnderABlueMoon: **There's really no OOC last chapter? Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter 4. I truly apologize for taking so long. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Lunanite: **Here's chapter 4! I'm really, really sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

Everybody, I really hope you'll understand this chapter. I feel like I just wrote something redundant but please tell me what you think.

Well, enjoy~

_**~Chapter Four: This Moment will not Shatter~**_

"He what!" shrieked Nojiko, Bellemere and Sanji as they stood up in surprise.

They were currently on a coffee break in the Camera Room. A wooden brown table was place in a far corner of the room, away from the screens, where they were seated. Various equipments like wires, camera films, mikes and the likes were around them. Mugs with coffee were laid down at the table, some still smoking hot.

Robin, the only one standing, was leaning on the bleached-colored wall of the room, black coffee at hand. She chuckled as she covered her mouth to hide it. Mystically, her coffee didn't spill a single drop from the movement.

"Sound like Fireman-san." she murmured, smiling, but was unheard by others.

"Exactly! He really did!" Nami sighed as she remembered the morning's events, "And I even gave him obvious clues yesterday."

Sanji pounded the table with his fisted hand. He bit the cigarette hard enough that it almost rip. His face was contorted with anger and you can practically see smoke coming out from his ears.

"Unforgivable, that bastard! How dare he treat a lady like that! I'm going to kick his ass!" Sanji exclaimed in one breath as he started stomping out of the room.

Bellemere, who was beside him, grabbed him by the arm, stopping his movements.

"Hold it there, loverboy, and sit down." Bellemere ordered, holding Sanji by the shoulders and forcing him to sit down.

Sanji obeyed but crossed his arms and was still muttering curses under his breath about Luffy. Bellemere and Nojiko also sat down along with him as they try to reestablish their thoughts.

"But," Nojiko started, "He is taking you to that expensive restaurant for compensation, right?"

Nami nodded as she took as she took a sip of her coffee. Sanji snapped out of his anger state as he heard of the expensive restaurant. Just then, Nami fell into a daze, slightly gazing up, fingers twiddling with mug on her hands.

"Yeah, . . . but that's not what I was anticipating." she thought out loud, not really intending others to hear.

"Then, what were you anticipating, Nami-san?" Robin voiced out the silent question of the other occupants of the room.

Nami snapped out of her daze, blushing out of embarrassment. Bellemere, Nojiko just looked at each other. Sanji abruptly stood up, his visible eye turning into heart again as he spread his arms wide.

"Then, Nami-swan, leave that idiot and be with. . ." Sanji was ready to glomped at Nami.

Nami swiftly darted away, the mug of coffee still in her hands, hair swinging in the air as she stood up. Like Robin's, the coffee didn't spill a single drop. Sanji fell down and hit his head on Nami's former chair. Then, both he and the chair fell down on the marble floor.

"Me~" he finished his last statement as he saw stars in his vision.

Both Nojiko and Bellemere sweat-dropped as they looked at the fallen love-struck boy and Robin chuckled at Nami's reaction. Nami nonchalantly took another sip of her coffee. Nami leaned on the wall like Robin. She started speaking a new topic.

"So anyways, he-" That is, until Nojiko cut her off.

"No, you are not getting away by changing the subject!" Nojiko insisted, her face serious.

Nami played innocent.

"What do you mean? Aren't we talking about Luffy forgetting our anniversary?" Nami asked, face looking confused.

Robin put on a cunning smile as she saw Nami's act. Her curiosity took control as she wondered what Nami could be hiding.

"That was before you said you were anticipating something different." Robin countered, taking Nami by surprise.

". . . I . . ." Nami opened and closed her mouth like a fish but no sound came out.

She noticed the stares she was receiving from the three women. Robin had that cunning smile, Nojiko had a curious look and Bellemere had look of a worried mother. She sighed as she realized she was not getting away with this. Sanji, done with seeing stars, was already on his previous seat, ears open for anything Nami might say.

"You see. . . he . . ." Nami's ears turned pink. "K-K-Ki-s-su—"

"Kizu (Wound)?" Both Bellemere and Sanji suddenly cut off.

Nami stared at them, astonished.

"Did Luffy-kun(that bastard) hurt you!" Bellemere and Sanji simultaneously shouted. "That's—"

Robin and Nojiko sighed at the two's reaction.

"Mom! Sanji!" Nami interrupted, face red but not from embarrassment but from anger. "Calm down!" she shouted as she too tried to.

Bellemere and Sanji froze at Nami's tone. They both utter a 'sorry' and took a sip from their coffee. Nami took in a deep breath, trying to recollect herself.

"This is Luffy we're talking about." Nami said as if it explained everything. And it did.

Nojiko and Robin nodded as Bellemere took control of his 'mother senses' and remembered that it was Luffy they were talking about. Sanji looked confused as he saw the others' reaction. But he realized that he wasn't getting any explanations so he just concluded that this Luffy was a good guy.

"Yup, Mom, this is Luffy we're talking about. Luffy hurting Nami would be like him telling us he'll stop eating meat." Nojiko compared.

"Anyways," Robin started, "What's this about a kiss, Nami-san?" her cunning smile made a comeback.

Nami flushed. She was hoping that they were going to forget about it but she knew she was wishing too much. She looked anywhere but at the other occupants.

"A kiss?" Sanji exclaimed, cigarette almost falling.

The three woman, excluding Nami, stared at him as if he were crazy.

"It's not unusual for a couple, is it?" Nojiko stated, making Sanji gloomy.

"That's right. Nami-swan . . . with that bastard . . ." Sanji continued uttering.

Nami scratched her cheek, sheepishly. She looked down on her coffee. Nami's face were tinted in a shade of pink.

"You see, . . . that's the problem." all heads turned to her as she spoke. Nami gulped, as if she was going to say a secret. "We ha-haven't really . . . k-k-kiss yet."

Nami bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tight. Now, if only Nami had waited until Sanji, Nojiko and Bellemere had finished chugging their coffees.

**PPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!**

The trio had themselves and the table wet with coffee. Robin's eyes were wide that even she can't believe it. The trio got their handkerchiefs and wiped their mouths. Sanji smiled, his hope revived.

"Then, that means . . ."

"If you're going to joke like that, at least let us empty our mouths first." Bellemere said, irritatingly wiping her shirt and mumbling about her wasted cigarette.

"Look what you made us do." Nojiko complained, slightly lifting up her sleeveless, blue striped shirt and started wiping the wet parts.

"It would be good if I was joking" Nami muttered, looking on the ground.

All heads snapped at her. Silence reigned as they just stared at Nami. Just then, Sanji recalled something from their recent discussion.

"Wait, Nami-swan, aren't you living together with him?" he asked.

Nami stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Nami frowned and tilted her head sideward.

". . . So . . . ?" she asked, clueless as to what he's pertaining.

The others sweat-dropped. _Maybe Luffy's denseness is rubbing on her . . ._ , the thought crossed the three women's mind. _Nami-swan is really innocent_, Sanji thought, getting in his love-struck state again. Nojiko cleared her throat. They were really getting to a touchy subject

"What Sanji-kun means is that . . . a girl and a boy . . . um . . . madly in love with each other and . . . is living under the same roof." Nojiko explained slowly, as if explaining to a child.

Nami nodded at her every word but the others saw that the frown is still on her face. Finally, Robin got straight the point.

"In the same room, with one bed." Robin nonchalantly specified.

Nami instantly turned red a tomato, realizing what they meant. The other people sighed. If it was Luffy they were talking to, they had to be more straightforward than that.

"W-What the hell are you guys t-talking about? L-Luffy and I aren't like that! Sure, we're a c-couple b-but . . ." Nami couldn't hear what she was saying as her beating heart pounded in her ears. "Mou! We are waiting to get married before doing that, okay? We just live together so we can save up more money!"

Nami ran out breath after shouting and she panted, face still red as ever. Bellemere and Nojiko grinned. Robin had a curious look upon her face. Sanji had his mouth wide open that the cigarette fell on the floor.

_They were planning that far ahead already? Oh, Nami-swan, _Sanji slouched on his seat and bang his head on the wet table (since it hasn't been wipe yet).

"Is Fireman-san okay with that?" Robin asked, seeming like she really wanted to know.

Bellemere, Nojiko and Sanji's head turned to her. It seems they too wanted to know.

"Actually, he was the one who suggested it."

The three women nodded, understanding it with only a simple explanation. Sanji nodded too, thinking that Nami is in capable hands (though he still thinks Nami would be a lot better with him).

"But still," Sanji started, lighting a new cigarette. "Nami-swan, can you guys really get married without even being intimate such as a little kissing?"

Nami sighed, sitting down on her previous seat. She took a sip from her coffee before speaking.

"It's not that we forbid ourselves to kiss but Luffy just won't make his move." Nami said gloomily.

"But," Bellemere started, smiling. "If Luffy won't make a move, then . . . how about you make it for him?"

Nami's eyes widened at what her mother just told them. Nojiko and Sanji followed suit. Robin chuckled, ideally liking the advice.

"EH?"

_**~End of Chapter 4~**_

Thank you for reading Chapter 4!

I really just can't into writing. Please point out errors you see so I can change it quickly. In this chapter I often typed 'his' instead of 'her' so I'm sure I left something out. Please and thank you!

I really got into a touchy subject, didn't I? If you don't understand something in this chapter, please tell me. I kept it as vague as possible because I can't type well if I get into _that _subject. Oh and Luffy is like Usopp then, right? He has yet to make his move but at least they're past the confessing stage.

Not a really good chapter. I really got a feeling it got a loophole in it or something. And then, an OOC character. Maybe Bellemere? Nojiko? Or Sanji? Bellemere and Nojiko seldom appear on the anime so they are really hard to write.

Anyways, this chapter was really not part of the plot I planned but I watched the movie again and I knew that I needed this chapter. And again, I'm sorry there are no fluff scenes in this chapter. Sorry, the dinner part is also taking too long to update. School is so not giving me a break so I may not update for a very long while. I hope you wait!

*starts reciting a poem dramatically*

**~My bare feelings, to you I hand**

**And I don't want you to misunderstand**

**For it causes war and deepens the hatred**

**So, I value the thoughts in your head**

**All I ask is for you to let them bare**

**Since feelings are the only things we can share**

**Even if we are miles apart**

**Your comments are things I take to heart~**


	5. Chapter 5: But it's Just too Amazing

**Summary:** Luffy always though he can be forever with Nami but a certain incident changed his views. "It must be my mind playing tricks . . . Certainly it won't happen . . . right?"

**Fiction Rated:** T for thirteen years and above

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, maybe a bit of Fantasy

**Warnings:** Some character might be OOC but I promise that there will be no OC. If I warn you any further, it might reveal the plot so just that.

**Pairings:** Luffy/Nami, Nami/Luffy, hints of Zoro/Kuina, and might have a bit Sanji/Nami if you squeezed

**Disclaimer: **The great god, Oda-san, owns One Piece and its characters. I don't even own the plot of this too! I own nothing but my body that is working on this right now.

**Author's Notes: **I finally updated! At last! Phew, that took me long enough. Again, I apologize for the late update. I won't make excuses this time.

And **whiterosetenshi, **I was planning on having Hancock here but the plot is moving too slow, so I need to hurry it up. But I am planning on inserting Kuina here.

Thank you guys for all your reviews! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I really really really hope I won't disappoint anyone.

_**~Chapter Five: But it's Just too Amazing~**_

Two big fires and one get-that-cat-down-from-the-tree later, they were all back to the station, exhausted. They all sat down on their chairs once more, collecting their bearings. Each had new refreshments by their hands and was chugging it in practically one gulp. Many _'aaah'_s were heard.

"So, Lu," Ace started, frowning as he did so. "_Where_ in the nine cycles of hell did you get the money to eat, let alone treat Nami at that exclusive restaurant?"

Luffy stared at him like he was an idiot. "From our pay, of course"

The four people face-palmed and shook their heads. The raven-haired tilted his head at their action.

"Our salary is half the price of the foods there, Luffy" Usopp countered

"Really? That's really expensive" Luffy nonchalantly shrugged off

Then, Ace, Franky and Usopp was struck with frightening horror. Their eyes became wide as they glanced at each other. Zoro chose to stay calm even though he wanted to slap the raven-haired on the head.

"Therefore, you're saying that you don't have cash to eat at Baratie?" Zoro asked, raising a brow

Luffy opened his mouth and lift his index finger. The four others leaned forward, straining their ears and waiting for his reply. After a few moments of silence, the raven-haired closed his jaw, frowning. He started rubbing his chin, an act of _pretending_ to think for him.

"You're right" and that was all it took for the four other firemen to comically drop on the ground

"Mugiwara, you are so going to be dead when your date ends"

Luffy settled his gaze at them, once again tilting his head in confusion. "Usopp is right about our salary being not enough, isn't he?"

"Oh, you meant that?" Ace released a sigh of relief. "Then, you do have the money to eat there?"

"Yup!" Luffy beamed "A nice lady gave me plenty"

This statement got all of them confused. They narrowed their eyes in suspicion

"Who?"

But before Luffy could answer, his wristwatch sound out, signaling that it was seven o'clock. Turning off the alarm, Luffy bolted. Like Superman, the raven-haired was gone from his seat and became a blur of red and blue.

"Bye, you guys! My shift's over!" Luffy gave a final wave, his straw-hat fluttering on his back.

He slammed the door of the station shut, its hinges feebly holding. Usopp, Franky and Zoro turned to Ace, curious. Their eyes held the silent question; _who is that nice lady?. _Seeing their stares, Ace raised his shoulders, shrugging. Letting the subject dropped for now, they all turned to the closed door.

"I'm sure his date will be alright" Usopp said, unsureness oozing out from his tone

"Well, don't get your hopes up"

****

Meanwhile, Luffy was humming happily as he walked towards the main road. From there, he would catch a taxi towards the restaurant. Or should he go home and change first?

"Nah, Nami won't mind" he thought out loud.

Hailing for a cab, the young man flailed his arms exaggeratedly. A taxi was going to passed by and Luffy waved his arms quickly. It just continued on going without even glancing at him. A few more cabs ran by but no one stopped for him.

Pouting and huffing, he decided that he had enough of this. Seeing a speeding taxi from afar, Luffy prepared himself. When the vehicle was a few meters away from him, he bravely (or should I call it stupidly?) stepped forward in its path.

The driver immediately stomped on the brakes, preventing a hit-and-run incident. However, no shock was evident on the driver's face though Luffy couldn't see. _Finally_, Luffy internally sighed, getting into the back seat of the cab. As Luffy got in, he heard the cabbie chuckled

"Daring, aren't we?" the driver said in a baritone voice.

As Luffy settled on his seat, he crossed his arms and pouted like a kid. He muttered about taxi drivers being jerks and whatnot. This earned more chuckles from the driver.

The cabbie doesn't look like a normal one. If Luffy was to describe him, he would say he looked more like a delinquent. With an octagonal-shaped face, piercing sky-blue eyes and short ebony hair that was covered in a white woolen hat that had brown spots. There were two golden earrings dangling from each of his ear lobe, adding to the look of a punk. He wore a tracksuit with his pants the same style as his hat and his shirt was a combination of black and yellow, having a strange symbol in the middle of it. Tattoos adorned both of his arms. **(1)**

After letting out his frustrations, the driver asked him where he was headed

"Oh, could you take me to that Baratie Restaurant?" Luffy replied. "How long would that take?" Luffy then glanced at his wristwatch, checking the time.

Starting the car once again, the driver fiddled with many gears before answering.

"That would take about twenty minutes, Mugiwara-san"

Luffy ignored the nickname, already used to Franky calling him that. In his head, he calculated if he would make it in time. After a few minutes of painful thinking, Luffy concluded that he would make it in time with a few minutes to spare.

"Meeting someone?" the cabbie asked, looking at Luffy through the rear-view mirror

Surprised at question, the young man turned his head to the driver. When the inquiry clicked, a bright smile made its way to his face

"I guess you could say that." He replied. "I totally forgot my and my girlfriend's anniversary so to make it up to her, I promised to treat her in that restaurant" he explained

The driver returned his smile but it was more like a smirk. "I see. Then, you must really love her"

After that, they settled in comfortable silence. Lights flashed by as they passed by different cars, houses, buildings and structures. Luffy watched with awe as he stared at the different spectrum of light. Suddenly, the driver muttered something. If the vehicle wasn't so quiet, Luffy wouldn't even hear it

"Wave **(2)**" was what he said

Luffy frowned in both confusion and suspicion. _That sounded almost like . . ._ But before Luffy had the chance to question, the driver spoke again

"Did you know that when a wave is created, it is unstoppable? Even the mightiest storms in the oceans would never be powerful without the wave. The rocks may change their travelling direction but it would never be able to stop them."

The driver's eyes softened just a bit. "But as it reaches the land, it disappears, replaced by another wave. It merges with the soil and makes the earth stronger yet weaker at same time. It offers its essence to the land and the land, in return, treasures its sacrifice."

The driver then turned to the rear-view mirror, locking eyes with the raven-haired. Luffy had to force himself not to shiver at the intensity of the man's stare."But there would come a time when the sun would be jealous of their companionship. It would shine down on them and take the remains of the wave with it in the sky, separating them."

Luffy now had a dumb look at his face at the man's cryptic speech. The cabbie smirked at his expression. "Don't worry if you don't understand, Mugiwara-san. There's always a time for everything"

"Wha—" before Luffy could continue, another thing interrupted him

The bumping movement the cab made, that is. There was a sound of hissing, then, the vehicle started thrashing about. Luffy was sure they hadn't collided with anything but what's happening?

"Whoa!" Luffy flapped his arms back and forth, looking for something stable to hold on to while giggling.

The driver, meanwhile, was unfazed. He was lazily trying to control the wheel as he hit the brakes, gliding the taxi in front of a store. The vehicle stopped and Luffy snapped his head at the driver.

"What happened?" he asked, leaning forward

"It seems we have a flat tire" the driver replied, getting out of the car

"Eh?" Luffy put on an alarmed expression and followed suit

Once out, Luffy saw the cabbie observing the front tire with a serious expression. That tire was completely out of air. Luffy stole a glance at his wristwatch. It read, '7:17 PM'.

"How long would it take to fix it?" Luffy asked, anxious. He just hope Nami would forgive him for being a few minutes late.

"It would take a while" then, the driver turned his head to him. "It is better if you run to that restaurant. It would take you about ten minutes if you do. Just follow the path and go straight at intersections."

Luffy tilted his head, puzzled. Why couldn't he just take another taxi? The cabbie, as if sensing the question, decided to explain.

"This is a part of the town where rarely any cars passed by." He pointed around and indeed, no cars were passing by. "The chance of catching another taxi is very low. You would be late for your appointment"

The raven-haired nodded in understanding. He fished out his wallet and got a few belis. He handed them to the driver but the driver outright refused

"No, it is alright, Mugiwara-san" he raised both of his palms. "You should hurry now. I apologize for delaying you"

Luffy blinked then, shrugged. He kept the bills and started running. He gave a final wave to driver before heading straight to the path. The cabbie watched the disappearing silhouette, lips pressed in a thin line

"I am truly sorry"

****

Being a fireman had its advantages. It made Luffy build up his stamina and because of that, he could run like there was no tomorrow. There were only a few people around so he can move around freely. Happy though a bit apprehensive, Luffy kept his grin all the way.

But this day, luck doesn't seem to be on Luffy's side

As he passed by an alleyway, something pulled his shirt from behind, effectively stopping him. Caught by surprise, Luffy yelped as he tripped. Regaining his balance, he managed not to fall to the hard and cold cement ground. He turned his whole body to see what the thing that held him back was.

It was a gloved hand, connected to shoulder that was connected to a body. And the other appendage held a metal object, glinting as the moon shine down on it. The owner of the hand had a square-shaped face, sky-blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, black orbs as eyes and a strange red rubber nose. He had make-up that made him look like a clown. He was wearing striped shirt and black jeans.

There were other men behind him; all of them had a weapon of some sort. And all of them were grinning like a lunatic. Luffy scowled, displeased of being held back

"What? My birthday is still far way so I don't need a clown now" Luffy boldly huffed out

An angry tick developed on the blue-haired's forehead while the others scampered away.

"Don't worry. You won't be having any more flashy birthdays when I'm done with you" the blue haired growled. "Hand me all your money and I'll make sure you die quickly and painlessly."

The raven-haired, then, realized that he was being mugged. He crossed his arms and 'hmph'.

"Yada" he answered childishly.

The blue-haired guy thrust the knife he was holding towards Luffy's head. Luckily, Luffy had quick reflexes. He duck, avoiding the knife that threatened to end his life. But he did not expect his straw-hat to get in the way. As he duck, his straw-hat flew in the air, taking the blow of the knife.

As the blue-haired retract his arm back, he was smirking, thinking he had scared the young man. Luffy's eyes were wide as he saw his straw-hat get punctured and its red band was slightly torn. He stood up straight, head bowed down and hat in his hand.

"Watch with awe at my flashy skills!" the rest of the robbers cheered for their leader.

"You," Luffy started, making the robbers quiet down. "You dare do that to my hat! You bastard! I. Will. Skin. You. Alive!" Luffy shouted, eyes boring through each of the muggers as he put his hat on his head.

The said muggers can't help but gulped as they were scrutinize. But they tried to maintain their frightening aura. They accepted the challenge of the young man as they attacked simultaneously, promising pain. Luffy continued glaring while cracking his knuckles, preparing to fight

But you've got to feel sorry for them, though, choosing the wrong person to rob.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**~End of Chapter Five~**_

And that's it! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! I know my writing change. I read too many fanfictions and books that it affected my writing. I hope you guys don't mind.

**(1)**- I'm sure you guys know the identity of this cabbie. To those who don't, here's a hint; he's one of the supernovas

"Wave **(2)**"- Find the Japanese word of this and you will get what the driver meant.

Please point out any spelling and grammar errors. Any suggestions of fluff scenes are very much welcome.

Until next time! This is Vaguefuture, signing out


End file.
